Grand Britain
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Grand Britain is a small, developing, and maturing nation at 77 days old with citizens primarily of British ethnicity whose religion is Voodoo. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Grand Britain work diligently to produce Pigs and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Grand Britain is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Grand Britain has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Grand Britain allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It's borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Grand Britain believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Grand Britain will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. = History = The nation of Grand Britain was established on July 3, 2007. On the same day the nation joined The German Empire. On August 5, 2007 the nation left The German Empire and joined The Masonic Order of Sans Pareil. On August 8, 2007 the crop output surged and the government had to destroy those crops in order to prevent them from flooding the market. On August 2007, Grand Britain was forced to disband some of it's outlying territories to due a major drought and risk health issues. On September 1, 2007 shortly before Sans Pareil's disbandment, Grand Britain resigned from the alliance and re-joined The German Empire and became Minister of Finance. On September 13, 2007, Grand Britain joined The Unjust War and declared war on kumarpur; though Grand Britain was fighting a nation of the ~ side, Grand Britain's support was actually towards ~ and against UJP. Grand Britain's dislike of UJP led to it's resignation from TGE. Grand Britain's economy faced a deep recession on September 15, and as reaction to this, the government lowered the nation's interest rates. On September 15, 2007, Grand Britain resigned from The German Empire and then joined the Orange Defense Network two days later. On September 18, the nation's crop output surged once again and the government had to, once again, destroy the crops just as it did over a month ago in a identical situation. = Wars = Unjust War Part One On September 13, 2007, TGE planned Grand Britain's attack against kumarpur, a member of -AiD-. Grand Britain and it's ally, The Darkling Plane, declared war the next day. The two nations attacked kumarpur each day. As a counter-attack on Grand Britain, cruise missile attacks were daily, though kumarpur never made an actual ground attack. On September 15, following the surrender of -AiD-, peace was declared between Grand Britain and kumarpur. Tech War On September 16, 2007, shortly after Grand Britain resigned from TGE, a LSF nation, Cobago, attempted to tech raid Grand Britain. Though the British casualties outnumbered Cobago's, Cobago offered peace on the same day following it's offensive on Grand Britain. In the end, Grand Britain had more gain from the war than Cobago due to the value of Cobago's abandoned military equipment. Category:NationsCategory:Grand Britain